


The Princess and Her Captain

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Abby Maitland is in love with the Captain of the castle guards, however she is betrothed to a prince from another land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and Her Captain

**Author's Note:**

> 4th day. royalty au. I love this pairing and there is not nearly enough of them that excludes Connor/Danny/etc. So I tend to write them and exclude the others.

"Captain," Abby Maitland, Princess of Anomalia, calls out to the Captain of the Royal Guard. "A moment of your time, if you please."

The captain in question, Captain Hilary James Becker turns his head, one eyebrow raised. "Yes, your highness?"

She pauses, since she hadn't actually expected him to stop. "Uhm. Sir Lester has requested the guard be in attendance for the ball tonight."

"Yes, your highness. Is Prince Connor Temple going to be there?"

"He is supposed to be."

"Are you excited for your betrothal, Princess?" Captain Becker scowls.

"Not particularly." She moves forward wanting to touch him the way they used to touch before her betrothal was announced without her being informed until the whole Kingdom knew. "Captain... You have to know..."

He steps back, head coming up until he looks as formation ready as she's ever seen him. "If that will be all, your highness, I've my duties to attend to."

She closes her eyes and bows her head. "Did you ever love me?"

"You don't get to ask that, highness." He turns on his heel and stalks away.

Abby sighs and heads back up to her rooms. She sulks for a bit before she allows her lady's maid to enter her rooms and help her dress. "Oh, Sarah. What am I to do? I'm betrothed to Prince Connor, but I love another."

"What would you tell someone else in your predicament?"

"I don't know. I just... I don't know." Abby sighs. "Do I have to meet with Prince Connor?"

"You know you do, Princess. He's to be your husband."

"Unwanted," she mumbles as she lets her lady's maid tie her stays. "I hate these things."

"I know you do, Princess Abby," Sarah says, nudging Abby into her chair so she can brush her hair and fix it up. Then she helps Abby get dressed. "You're ready to meet your betrothed, Princess."

"Sarah... What would you tell yourself?"

"To follow your heart." Sarah takes Abby's hands, squeezing them gently. Abby is her best friend and she's Abby's. "You're very far down the line from becoming queen. I'm quite sure King Nick would allow you to break your betrothal. You're his favourite child, and Queen Claudia would be happy to help you as well."

Abby smiles. "I should meet this Prince Connor though, yes?""

"For form's sake, but then you pull aside your father and tell him that your heart belongs to Captain Becker-- which I cannot fault you for-- and you wish to marry him."

Abby hugs Sarah. "Thank you for the advice. I will broach the topic with my father after I meet the Prince."

Sarah smiles and walks her out to the hall where Captain Becker is standing at attention. "Captain."

"Lady Sarah," he intones, dipping his head slightly in deference to her position.

Abby bites her lip and looks him over. "Captain. Are you here to escort me to the ball?"

"Yes, your highness. Are you ready to meet your prince?"

"I am ready to meet Prince Connor." Abby takes Becker's elbow, smiling to herself. She inhales deeply, then lets it out slowly. "Captain, I thought you should know, I'm going to ask my father for permission not to marry Prince Connor."

"Oh? And what business is it of mine?"

"Because I'm going to ask him if I can have his permission to marry the man I love." She feels Becker's arm tense under her hand. "Becker, I love you. I've loved you since I was young and I want you to be mine. I do not want to marry some prince I've never met before. I have wanted to marry you since we first kissed."

Becker turns his head and looks down at her. "Princess, we cannot be together. I am little more than a commoner. King Nick will never allow it."

"Yes, he will. I will never be queen. And if I can't have the man I love, I don't want to be queen anyhow. I will run away from home if I have to. I love you, Becker. I will not settle for a life without you."

Becker smiles a small, crooked smile. "I love you, Abby. But.... Ask your father if you can break your betrothal before you ask him if we can marry. Don't mention me until you've asked him about nullifying the betrothal. Promise me."

Abby smiles and leans up, kissing him. "As you wish, Captain." They head into the ball and the captain peels off to go talk to his men and Abby heads over to her father and his queen. She knows that Sarah was right and her father will give in to her requests. He never denies her anything.

_end_


End file.
